The purpose of this project is to study the formation, function and destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward collagen and proteoglycan. Current aspects of this project include (1) the collagen in tumors, (2) the role of collagen in diseases and (3) the differentiation of connective tissues.